I have done this for save you
by tigra.grece
Summary: Ceci se passe lors de l'episode "His Last Vow" / Sherlock & John sont ensemble, il n'y a pas de Mary. Voici ma version de la fin de l'épisode.


Note de l'auteur : Petite précision : J'accepte bien entendue toutes les reviews qu'on me donne même celles qui sont critiques et bien sur je les lis,je ne le prend pas mal, suite aux reviews, je fais efforts pour montré que je peux me débrouillé un peu seule sans toujours demandé de l'aide

C'est vrai que des fois je ne me relis pas forcement bien, et je trouve que cela fait français car généralement j'écris comme je parle donc je m'excuse d'avance

Et puis j'explique le pourquoi du comment je fais cela avant chaque début de fic que je publie sachant que je continue a en faire un peu sur tout, vu que j'en ai en suspens et d'autres en cours de production.

Peut-être dans un futur proche si je vois que je n'arrive plus tellement a progressé seule, je ferais appel a une bêta.

Egalement si vous n'aimez pas mon style d'ecriture vous pouvez toujours fermé ma fanfic et en lire d'autres :)

Disclamer : Sherlock (BBC) - univers et personnage ne sont malheureusement pas ma propriété.

Pairing : Sherlock/John

Ceci est egalement un essai concernant une fic sans Songfic ou de style théâtre car je n'ai pas trouvé de chanson qui pourrait correspondre avec le sujet de la fanfic.

Ceci se passe lors de l'episode His Last Vow, Sherlock & John sont ensemble, il n'y a pas de Mary

**I have done this for save you**

Pov John

Après l'histoire avec Magnussen où il a fait chanté un peu tout le monde. Sherlock a fait quelque chose de vraiment d'incroyable et malade en tirant sur lui. Il devait partir en exil pour 6 mois à cause de cela.  
J'avais du mal avec le fait qu'il devait partir. Surtout qu'on s'était retrouvé il n'y a pas si longtemps.

Avant qu'il parte, j'avais un peu la colère et le reste, je lui alors dis **"Pourquoi as-tu fais cela, Sherlock ?"**

**"J'ai fais cela pour t'aider, je l'ai toujours dis je serais toujours là pour toi, tu m'as sauvé plusieurs fois, c'est également à mon tour de te sauver"**

**"Mais..."**

**"Tu es important pour moi, pour beaucoup tu es mon point faible, mais tu resteras une des personnes les plus importantes pour moi et je serais toujours là. Pour te protéger, j'en ai fait le serment quand je suis revenu et quand on s'est mis officiellement ensemble"**

**"Sherlock !"**

**"Cela ne sera jamais terminé entre nous, quoi qu'il arrive tu seras toujours présent"** il met alors sa main sur son cœur

C'est alors que je l'ai pris dans mes bras et que je lui ai dit **"Tu vas me manquer, je t'aime"**

**"Je sais que je ne suis pas doué pour les sentiments etc... Je sais que j'ai commencé à changer car tu es la personne qui fait que je suis encore en vie maintenant et qu'il fait que mon cœur bat encore. Et je ne l'oublierais jamais"**

Sherlock n'a jamais été doué pour les sentiments, mais cette déclaration était vraiment, je continuais de l'enlacer et puis on s'est embrassé. Il montait dans l'avion, il fallait que je sois fort comme j'ai pu essayer de l'être pendant les 2 ans de "mort".

Puis quelques minutes plus tard je vis Mycroft sortir de la voiture, me montre ce qui se passe à l'écran et rappelle l'avion où Sherlock revient.

Moriarty était de retour

**"C'est impossible"** dis Sherlock

**"Et pourtant on a la preuve"**

**"Il est vraiment mort Moriarty !"**

**"Comme toi tu as pu l'être ?"** je lui dis avec un peu de colère

**"Moi c'est différent c'était un tour de magie"**

**"Peut-être que lui aussi"**

**"A moins que ?"**

**"Sherlock, combien de pourcentage tu as dit que tu avais détruit du cercle de Moriarty"** demanda Mycroft

**"80 ou 90 %"** réponda t'il

**"Peut-être que c'est un de ses agents"** dit Mycroft

**"Oui c'est possible "** je réponds

**"On verra bien"** dis Sherlock

C'est à ce moment que Sherlock se mit dans la voiture de Mycroft pour repartir à Baker Street.

**"Je vais parlé avec certaines personnes pour que ta mission de 6 mois soit faite plus tard"**

**"Merci Mycroft"** on a dit ensemble.

Quand on arrivait à Baker Street, Sherlock m'a pris la main et a dit **"The Game is on"**

Depuis on travaille dur tous les deux pour trouver la vérité par rapport à tout cela. Et on espère qu'on va trouvé. Mais on va travailler dur pour faire disparaître toute trace de Moriarty

**End**


End file.
